Mary Sue Wipes Out Konoha
by ILoveLucifer
Summary: Join Aai-Rava Uchiha, the female Akatsuki member, as she strives to gain the acceptance of her comrades while sating her bloodlus- ahem, ridding the world of "evil". Journey with her as she rampages around the Naruto universe, defiling canon as she carries out her "totally justified" revenge. Inspired by the Naruto Fandom Mary Sue Test.
1. Chapter 1

Aai-Rava Dragaara Ciferheart Uchiha, the blood-soaked princess, sighs and shakes her head, her multi-coloured hair gracefully flowing through the air as it swirls around her. She stops for a second to admire it. She doesn't want to be vain, but her hair is so captivating that even she, its owner, cannot help but stare at it intensely, watching the various shades of red, orange, and yellow as they create a fire made of filaments through the air.

She wishes to be rid of it, along with the rest of her stunningly attractive, timeless features. Whenever she goes outside, she always has to be mindful to avoid all her crazed fans; so seductive is her figure, with its long, slender legs, voluptuous buttocks that curve into a tight waist, and large, firm breasts, that all who see her are barely able to control their raging desire.

Unfortunately, nature is cruel, and the strange mixing of her parents' DNA had brought this unwanted appearance upon her.

She lifts her eyes, and we see their radiant colours sparkling in the light, one amethyst, and one the orangey pink of the sunset. In their corners well tears, emerald like her blood.

She is thinking of her lover. The only one that was with her through the hell that was her youth. Only he could understand the pain that she has suffered. For all these years, the guilt has wracked her.

Perhaps the heavens took pity on her miserable plight, for they did bestow upon her some small blessings. Of little use to her it was now, but she never suffered the weaknesses that supposedly accompany her vampirical constitution.

She stands up and pulls her Akatsuki cloak over the tight booty shorts and leather bralette that hug her figure, drawing attention to those shocking curves. This, of course, is not their purpose; she would never be so vain. She wears them to remember those years when she had no other choice but to wear them – those years living in the house of the legendary serpent.

It is time.

She is only in this organization out of the goodwill of The Traitor, Itachi, but for her to remain, they must see her worth. Those blind village members had chased her out of Konoha for crimes she did not commit. This time, she would return to carve her face into their nightmares. The air would shimmer with the blood of innocents in the name of her glory – she would gain the acceptance of her new organization no matter the cost.

Right and wrong have no place here. All that matters is her bloodlust and her revenge.

Of course, this isn't because she's an evil person. Quite the contrary, she's a truly kind person at heart. But she is no longer that naïve little girl, and she understands that sometimes there are things that must be done. Debts must be repaid, so this time, she will allow herself to give in to the rage that burns within her heart from the sexual harassment and verbal abuse she endured at the hands of the villagers.

For so long, the goodness in her heart has suppressed her urge to massacre – to paint the streets of the place she once called home with the blood of its inhabitants, the sounds of their screams hanging even thicker in the air than they did on that fateful night.

It has been far too long since she has tasted blood. She will lick it from the spines of her victims as she tears their bones from their living corpses.

This is not because she's a bad person. She simply wants to create a scene terrifying enough to deter more hapless outsiders from entering and being ensnared by the evil that is Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

The woman on the path pauses, a glimpse of recognition flitting through her impossibly clear eyes.

The pain in those amethyst and sunset orbs set in her perfect, pale face catches at the hearts of all who are so fortunate as to see a glimpse of her. With her hair that is all colours of fire, she is the most beautiful thing that has ever been since the dawn of creation.

She is headed towards the Academy, with murder in her heart.

Years have passed since all that happened to her there, but the memories remain as fresh and sharp as her kunai. It is fitting, she muses, for the place that has caused her so much pain to be the first one she will destroy.

As she draws nearer, the jealous, spiteful voices of Sakura and Ino ring out from her memories, mocking her. Louder, and louder they get with each step. "Nobody likes the bastard outcast of the Uchiha clan," they jeer, "Nobody normal could be so beautiful. A freak like you should stop clinging to Sasuke."

Then would come the voice of Iruka-Sensei, defending her like a good teacher would. Oh, how she had trusted him. Another case of her former stupidity, she thought bitterly.

A single emerald tear rolls down her pallid cheek as she cries for the girl who once was. It splashes down onto her hand, the colour as brilliant as ever. She stares at it for a moment, torn between admiration for its beauty and hatred for how it marks her as different.

But it is only for a moment. She has her task in front of her. She must go administer justice, because she is a good person and that is what good people do.

She has no trouble getting to Iruka's class. She may be a missing-nin, but all those who would normally stop missing-nin are members of her fan club. And even if they weren't, they would be too busy staring at her enormous leather-wrapped bust to do anything.

Slamming open the door, her eyes lock onto Iruka, who is busy callously educating children, as usual.

He tries to escape, but then her hand is around his throat and her justu is locking down his abilities.

"Do you regret it now?" She asks, amethyst sunset eyes staring into black.

A faint smile forms on his face. "You are so beautiful."

A sheet of fury washes over her vision, and she pulverizes his neck in her grasp. "I never asked to be born like this", she snarls, sensual undertones creeping into her voice.

The blood splashes and sprays, and she laughs. Not a maniacal laugh, but the simple joyous laugh of someone who sees they have done good in the world.

Despite being spattered with blood and holding the headless corpse of their teacher, she is still so breathtakingly gorgeous that the entire class looks at her as if they are seeing a woman for the first time.

Finally, one of the students seems to shake himself out of his daze.

"Y-you murdered Iruka Sensei!"

She meets his eyes with hers, and he instantly sees the pain and sorrow written all over those limpid jewels. He quickly apologizes for jumping to conclusions without having a complete understanding of the situation, while his classmates scold him for his insensitivity.

Who would care about a dead teacher or two when there is a woman like that around?


End file.
